


Experimental

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [29]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: @Poifan1 wanted a BDSM Barisi story and these are the results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything relating to BDSM. I tried to research it as best as I could but if there are any mistakes please let me know!

Sonny didn't know what to expect when he was invited over to Rafael's place (finally!) for a bit of fun. Was he as neat and orderly as he was in his office? Or maybe he was a slob? Sonny chuckles at the thought, but knew that was un-Barba like. He definitely saw his apartment being immaculate and sparkling. Climbing up the steps he heads to his place: 275. He gently raps on the door and waits.

Rafael opens it with a bottle of champagne in hand, “You're surprisingly on time.”

“Hey,” Sonny laughs. “I was late that _one_ time, and that was due to slow traffic.”

“Excuses,” he rolls his eyes before he kisses Sonny. “Shoes off, please.”

“Sorry,” Sonny says as he takes them off and slides them against the wall. He takes a quick glance at the place. It was very minimalist and everything was in perfect order. He expected nothing less from him.

Rafael walks away and grabs two glasses. As he pours himself a glass he says, “There's something else.”

Sonny cocks his head, “Something else?”

“It's a bit of a secret and I haven't dabbled in it for a while.” Rafael pours him a glass of champagne and hands it to him.

“Dabbled? Are you a witch?” Sonny sips his wine.

Rafael busts out laughing, “No. No. You've heard of BDSM, right?”

Sonny nearly spits out his drink, “What?!”

Rafael glares at him, “You heard me.”

“I did, but you? You're into the whole whips and chains thing?”

“It's more than that, but yes,” Rafael nods. “Let me cut to the chase - I'm wondering if you'll explore that with me.”

“I don't know. I'm not into pain. Not my bag,” Sonny rubs his arm.

“Pain doesn't have to be involved,” Rafael pours himself another glass. “You don't have to if you don't want to. Was curious.”

Sonny blushes and he felt an ache in his groin thinking about Rafael clad in leather. “Can I? Can I see a preview? To see if I like it?”

One side of Rafael's mouth lifts up. “Of course. It's all about trust. If you don't like it - please let me know right away.”

“Ok,” Sonny nods. Curiosity filled his mind about Rafael's plans with him.

First, he and Rafael spent a long while discussing their roles. Rafael prefers to be dominant and Sonny seems like he was ok in the sub role. Second, there were the discussions of dos and don’ts. There would be no pain (however light spanking was allowed), no bodily fluids, and these sessions and their roles were for the bedroom only. Third, they came up with a safe word - _“banana peel”_.  Finally, if Sonny enjoyed this, he would have to enter a contract with Rafael.

“Any questions or concerns?”

Sonny shakes his head, “No.” He wonders what Rafael had in store for him.

“Head into that room and await further instructions,” Rafael points to the door.

Sonny nods and walks in. It surprises him to see paddles, ball gags, whips, and in the back was a giant X with restraints on it. “What the hell?”

“Did I mention anything about talking?”

Sonny jumps and shakes his head.

“Get on the bed and lay against the baseboard”

Sonny crawls on the bed and sits patiently. He questions why Rafael was hiding until he steps out. Rafael wore nothing but black silk underwear and high heels and holding a whip. Sonny blinks a couple times taking in everything. How attractive Rafael looks with a slight tummy, his toned arms and legs, his ample ass and it was hard to ignore his huge bulge. Sonny wondered how such underwear could hold so much without breaking. His hand creeps to his groin.

“Oh no, there will be none of that from my subs,” Rafael taps his hand with the whip. “Strip for me. First your shirt, then your pants and finally your underwear. Nice and slow like.”

Rafael wasn't joking about this, but Sonny follows his command. He was naked and he was blushing.

“Good boy. Now spreads your arms,” he smiles.

Sonny nods. As he does Rafael walks over and cuffs his hands to the bed posts. He leans down and gives him a small kiss. “Perfect.” He walks away and pulls up a chair. He sits down and spreads his legs, running his hands down his thighs.

Sonny watches him touch himself and how he wished it was him. “Let me touch you,” he moans.

Rafael clicks his tongue and stops. He walks over and slaps his right hand. “Do not speak unless spoken to.” He returns to his chair and continues the show.

Sonny bites his lip as he looks down to see he was becoming erect. Was he allowed to do that? He was so unsure how this whole dom/sub thing worked. Rafael eyes his response and giggles. “You like what you see?”

“Yes,” Sonny says, nodding with much enthusiasm.

Rafael gives a look of disapproval and crosses his arms, “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Rafael walks over to him and grabs something from the bedpost. Sonny observes it is a blindfold. “You have much to learn.” Rafael covers his eyes and wraps it around his head.

Sonny hates he could not see Rafael. He bet this was another punishment and he was nervous. He thought about using their safe word, but curiosity stops him. Soon he feels something on his legs travelling up his thighs. It was soft and it tickled and that's where he figures out it was a feather. He tries hard not to make a noise till he snorts.

“You're allowed to laugh,” Rafael whispers in his ear. Sonny chuckles as the feather traces over his abdomen and his chest.

Suddenly Rafael stops. Sonny wonders if he did something wrong or perhaps he was an awful sub.  That was until he feels the weight of bed shift and Rafael's hands on his shoulders. Rafael nips his ear and his jawline and his neck. And he could feel himself respond again to all of these touches. Rafael's hands slide down his sides and thighs. One of the rules for tonight was the crotch region was off limits. Of course, _that area_ was where Sonny wanted those touches the most. He slides his feet up till he feels Rafael's hand push his legs back down. A moan escapes him when Rafael plays with his chest. He was pretty sure he was fully erect. It was here where he heard a _“hmmmm”_ from Rafael. Was he looking at his erection? He could only imagine. Swiftly, Rafael's lips were on his, forcing his tongue into his mouth, running his hands up and down his arms.  He feels his body against his. He moans again, wanting Rafael to caress his manhood. Now it was throbbing. Was he about to come without him touching him down there? He was.

“Hehe,” Rafael laughs and gets off of him.

Although Sonny couldn't see, he senses Rafael is smirking. How he loved and hated this at the same time. He gulps, feeling chills run down his spine. His climax was close yet he wants Rafael's approval. His breathing becomes heavy and he whimpers.

Rafael takes the blindfold off and he looks him in the eyes, “How bad do you want to come?”

“Friggin' badly, please let me, Sir,” Sonny pleads.

Rafael leans in and kisses him. “Go ahead.”

Sonny feels his cock twitch a few times before he releases all over himself. He moans out loud, “RAFAEL!”

“Good boy,” Rafael smiles before he releases his hands from their restraints. “You did very well for your first session.”

“I did?” Sonny grins as he cleans himself up and they leave the room. He really loves hearing such praises come from Rafael.

Rafael nods, “Perhaps next session we'll use the St. Andrew's cross. Are you willing?”

“Yes, Sir,” Sonny kisses him. “When can I sign that contract thing?”

“Eager already? I'm proud.” Rafael pats his cheek, “We'll need to discuss everything _together_ , draw up the papers, and then we sign. How does tomorrow night sound?”

“Sounds good.” Sonny smiles. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


End file.
